


you're always in my space

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: When Shane thinks back to this moment later he doesn't remember what got them here."You know what Ryan, fuck you." Shane says - the camera's are on and focused in on the way Shane's posture has shifted, he turns to tower over Ryan at his full height without any of the softness he usually carries when he's working alongside Ryan."Fuck me yourself, you coward." Ryan mumbles and Shane raises his eyebrow, ignoring the snicker that comes from behind one of the cameras just to his left.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	you're always in my space

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this ask-prompt:
> 
> _okay so here's another prompt!! so, a fight / camera-off argument between shane and ryan, getting together and first kiss and eventually smut after this conversation; shane "fuck you!", ryan "fuck me yourself, you coward!"_
> 
> Kudos to you beautiful anon. I laughed so hard at this that I needed to publish it, and to do that, I needed to write some smut so (and sorry in advance for not fleshing out their argument, I just wanted to jump in so I cheated) here you go!
> 
> No beta, we post like... people who don't re-read their own writing.

When Shane thinks back to this moment later he doesn't remember what got them here.

"You know what Ryan, fuck you." Shane says - the camera's are on and focused in on the way Shane's posture has shifted, he turns to tower over Ryan at his full height without any of the softness he usually carries when he's working alongside Ryan. 

"Fuck me yourself, you coward." Ryan mumbles and Shane raises his eyebrow, ignoring the snicker that comes from behind one of the cameras just to his left. 

"Really Ryan?" Shane pauses, frowning, his eyes narrowed; he drops his voice down to a low whisper that he's hoping the microphones won't be able to pick up - his hand comes up to rest over the clipped on mic just in case, "You want to do this now?" he asks and Ryan presses his lips into a thin line of defiance. 

The silence stretches on and on and then, slowly, one by one, the red blinking lights of the cameras flick off. 

"We'll uh, we'll give you guys some space." comes a voice from off somewhere to Shane's right that's immediately followed by the shuffling footsteps of the crew clearing out of the room. 

The eerie lights of their flashlights and the small additional lighting of the stationary cameras remain and Shane looks around to ensure everyone is out of the room before running his hand up and through his hair. 

Shane sighs before reaching to where the mic box is clipped into his back pocket and turns it off, he looks over to confirm that Ryan has done the same before he repeats "Fuck me yourself you coward? _Seriously_?" 

"You've been driving me crazy Shane! What was I supposed to do?" Ryan shouts before slamming his mouth shut and crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed huff.

"I don't know, not gotten into an argument with me and then said that out loud during a shoot and maybe talked to me about it like a rational person?" Shane suggests - he crosses the space between them to stand within Ryan's space, "How have I been driving you crazy?" 

"You're always in my space." Ryan starts and Shane laughs, light and incredulous, "No, don't laugh! You're always standing so close to me, I can feel you all the time." he punctuates this by gesturing vaguely to the small space currently between the two of them. 

"We work together man." 

"Yeah but you don't stand this close to literally anyone else. And" Ryan exhales and Shane hears the way it shakes out of him, "and the touching Shane. You've always got your stupidly big hands on my back or my shoulder or, like five minutes ago you had your hand on my hips! On camera!"

"My stupidly big..." Shane scoffs, "I was moving around y-"

"Bullshit." he interrupts, his arms falling to the side - he sighs, looking down briefly and then back up, up, up, catching Shane's eyes and maintaining the contact, "If you want to kiss me Shane, just kiss me."

Shane’s shoulders drop like he’s just lost a ton of weight off of them, “Ryan, I-” he starts, stepping so close that Ryan can feel the way he’s radiating heat - his hands move to Ryan’s face, palms against his cheeks and fingers long enough to curl behind his ears, his thumbs tracing along the soft ridges at the tops of his ears; it’s the most gentle that Ryan has ever been held, “I can’t believe you.” he says softly, just a hushed whisper.

Ryan huffs out a quiet laugh just as Shane’s lips touchdown against his.

His hands fist into the front of Shane’s shirt when he feels the first slip of Shane’s tongue pressing into his mouth, his lips parting on a soft sigh and Shane tilts his head kissing him deeper, his tongue tracing the ridges of Ryan’s teeth and sliding slowly against Ryan’s until they’re both breathless. 

Ryan moans when they separate, a needy, low sound that builds from somewhere deep in the center of his chest; he pushes up higher onto his toes and pulls Shane down by his shirt - they meet in the middle. 

And Shane licks into his mouth again briefly, pulling away to bite softly at Ryan’s lower lip and then to kiss the corner of his mouth and once more against the flush of his cheeks, “We’re supposed to be filming.” he says, dragging the words along Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan startles in his arms, stepping back on another shaky exhale and cursing, “Shit, right.” 

He’s trembling, just slightly, and Shane can see the soft blush of pink that stains the bridge of Ryan’s nose and along his cheekbones - he wonders if he looks the same right now. 

Ryan takes a deep breath, “Okay! Ready!” he shouts to the crew who are just in the other room; he watches Shane as they both flick their mic boxes back on and smiles, laughing softly like he can’t believe they just did that. 

“Everything good?” Someone asks. 

They try, and fail, to not grin at each other.

===

They’re barely through the door of their hotel room when Ryan pushes Shane back against the door and kisses him soundly. 

Shane’s got his hands on Ryan’s hips, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of Ryan’s too small (always too small) shirt to rest against his skin, “What do you want Ryan?” he asks against Ryan’s mouth, pulling Ryan tighter against him so that they’re touching from thigh to chest.

“Whatever.” Ryan says, breathing into Shane’s mouth and rolling his hips forward to press his rapidly thickening cock up against Shane’s leg, “Anything.” 

“Well, I mean,” Shane starts, his fingertips digging in harder, holding Ryan still so that he can grind forward to meet the thrust of Ryan’s hips and even between two layers of clothing it’s still so good, “I didn’t bring anything with me for-” 

“So not that,” Ryan interrupts, groaning low and kissing along Shane’s jaw and then down over his neck when Shane tilts his head back to give him access, “anything else.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Shane says, shifting his hands around to Ryan’s chest and shoving him back and away. Ryan’s about to complain when Shane curls his fingers into the hem of his own shirt and tugs it up over his head and off; his hand falls to his belt and he looks up to watch Ryan who is standing, stunned, he laughs softly and nods his head in Ryan’s direction, “Lose your clothes.” 

Ryan swallows, audibly, when Shane pulls his belt off in one smooth motion and drops it down onto the floor, “So, we’re doing this huh.”

Shane stops, his fingers at his zipper, “I thought, yes?”

“Shit. Fuck. _Yes._” Ryan curses and steps back into Shane’s space - he slides his hands down Shane’s bare arms and watches the goosebumps rise over his skin, “Yes. Sorry, I just,” he starts, his hands coming to meet with Shane’s over the half-opened opening of Shane’s jeans; he watches Shane’s face as he thumbs the zipper down with his own hand, “it just hit me.” 

“Do you want me to undress you?” Shane asks, his eyes going all soft at the edges. 

Ryan sucks in a breath at the gentleness in Shane’s voice and nods - he feels the tremble in Shane’s hands when Shane slides them under his shirt again. Shane curls his fingers into the fabric, bunching the fabric up over Ryan’s back before pulling it higher up and over Ryan’s head to fall to the floor alongside his own. 

Shane’s hands trace along the shifting muscles of Ryan’s back and then lower, sliding into Ryan’s back pockets to squeeze his ass - Ryan groans, stumbling forward to press back in against Shane’s bare chest and drag their mouths together in a slow, sliding kiss. 

Ryan arches up against Shane, his fingers curling into Shane’s belt loops to pull their hips flush, “Can’t wait to feel you.” he whispers against Shane’s lips and rolls forward to grind their cocks together.

Shane moans, his left hand still in Ryan’s back pocket while he pushes his free one in between the close press of their bodies to thumb open Ryan’s jeans. Ryan pulls away just far enough so that he can look up at Shane when the two of them shove each other’s pants and boxes down over their thighs. 

And Shane walks Ryan backwards, both of them forced to shuffle with their pants tangling up around their knees; when the backs of Ryan’s thighs hit the edge of a bed he wraps his arms around Shane’s shoulders and pulls Shane down on top of him. 

Shane braces himself over Ryan and shifts his hips to fit them together, they both swear at the first slow slide of their cocks against each other. 

“How’s that?” he asks, a little bit breathless with the way Ryan is rolling his hips up to grind them together again. He feels Ryan’s leg hitching up along his outer thigh, pulling free from one side of his jeans before doing the same with the other and groans when Ryan pulls his knees up to get his bare legs around Shane’s hips. 

“Better now.” Ryan says and rocks forward, turning the slow grind into something dirtier.

Shane can feel the heat and length of Ryan’s cock against his own, he can feel the way Ryan gets wetter and messier with every slow roll or hard push of his hips and Shane wants to see - he needs to.

He wedges his arm between Ryan and the mattress and pulls, falling to the side to bring Ryan over with him. Ryan laughs against Shane’s shoulder before he brings himself up to sit astride Shane’s hips, “Could’ve just asked.” 

“No fun in that.” Shane says and then let’s his eyes track down Ryan’s body; he loses his breath somewhere in his throat by the time he makes it to Ryan’s cock. 

Ryan’s hard and uncut, gorgeously wet at the tip where his cockhead is just peeking out from under his foreskin and Shane’s mouth floods with spit, “_Fuck._” he says, swallowing hard. Ryan’s face flushes, his neck and chest getting splotchy and red from Shane’s tone.

Shane brings his hand to his mouth to lick a wet stripe over his palm before bringing it down and between them to get his fingers curled tightly around the beginning of Ryan’s shaft and dragging down just enough to get a look at the way Ryan’s tip beads pre-come before he slides his hand back up to watch the head disappear under the skin. 

“_Jesus_ Shane.” Ryan groans, his hips jerking forward to push his cock through that tight fist again - he reaches down too, bringing his hand to Shane’s mouth first and swearing when Shane licks along his fingers first and then across his palm. He drags a fingertip down the center of Shane’s chest, switching to three fingers when he reaches the line of hair that travels from Shane’s navel and down to the long, thick length of his cock, just to feel the coarseness of it against the pads of his fingers. 

Shane’s breath hitches when Ryan’s palm finally slides down and along Shane’s cock, his fingers curling around the heavy base and stroking up the length. 

They get into a slow rhythm, their thumbs and wrists brushing with each pass.

“Can I?” Shane asks, without elaborating, and Ryan nods - he’s close to panting and willing to just let Shane do whatever he wants.

Shane smiles and, keeping his thumb hooked around Ryan’s cock, reaches down with his fingers to slide them around the base of his own to bring them together; Ryan shudders out a long exhale and arches into the touch, his own hand joining with Shane’s.

Their fingers tangle together, gripping tight and sliding over each other - Shane’s thumb drags along the leaking head of Ryan’s cock each time the foreskin slips down to expose the tip and pulls the sticky wet mess down their lengths to sweeten the slide. 

Ryan’s making the neediest little noises, desperate gasps and trembling breaths that sound like Shane’s name and all Shane can do is watch and pant and thrust his hips up, his voice breaking open on the shape of Ryan’s name when his whole body tenses before he comes messily over their twined fingers. 

“Fuck, _Shane._” Ryan groans and shifts his hips, his cock slips through Shane’s come, their fingers getting soaked with it and then Ryan’s curling over Shane, breath hitched and fingers tightening just hard enough that it makes Shane’s softening cock twitch up against Ryan’s own, another spurt of come mixing in with the rest and Ryan’s coming hard - he braces himself over Shane with one trembling arm and spills between them. 

Ryan collapses onto Shane’s chest and both of them groan, long and low.

“Ry,” Shane says softly, his voice is raw; Ryan makes a muffled noise against Shane’s collarbone and tilts his head up to press his face up against Shane’s throat, his breathing evening out, “don’t you dare fall asleep like that.”

He can feel Ryan’s smile against his skin and sighs fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Want to talk to me about The Boys?  
Find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
